


Small Triumphs

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, First time with a new partner, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: On learning that his new girlfriend, Belle, has never had an orgasm with a partner before, Gold is determined to give her the pleasure that she deserves.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “I’m not stopping until you come.”





	Small Triumphs

Belle French had always had a somewhat complicated relationship with sex, and she supposed that stemmed from her somewhat complicated relationship with Gaston and her somewhat less complicated relationship with literature.

Having devoured every romantic novel she could get her hands on at an age probably far below that of the recommended readership for such books, she had entered into her teenage dream romance with Gaston with certain expectations of how the wonderful world of carnal delights was supposed to be.

Looking back, she knew that she’d set herself up for disappointment straight away, because Gaston’s idea of a romantic evening was waving to her from the football pitch whilst she froze her ass off in the bleachers.

She really shouldn’t have been surprised when the exciting time had arrived and she was ready to lose her virginity and finally be initiated into the knowledge of adult pleasure that she had only experienced by proxy through Harlequin heroines, only to end up rather… unimpressed by the whole affair.

It had taken less than a minute, it had hurt like hell, and she’d definitely not felt the earth move, let alone seen stars. On asking her entirely satisfied partner ‘is that it?’, he had given her a perplexed look and replied with ‘what else is there?’

When Belle had begun to enumerate the various things gleaned from her books, he’d just laughed, rolled over, and started snoring, and Belle had accepted with a sigh that everything she’d read was just wish fulfilment fantasy written by women who were just as disillusioned as she was.

Being from a small town, it was naturally assumed that Belle would marry her high-school sweetheart, pop out three kids in quick succession, and settle down to life as a soccer mom. Belle, however, had other ideas, because she was determined not to settle down to a life in which she never got to experience a blindingly blissful orgasm. The more she read on the subject, the more she became certain that Gaston just wasn’t the heavenly gift to women that he seemed to think he was, and upon purchasing and trying out her first vibrator, she decided that she could definitely do better.

Cue a move across the country to Boston and a series of disastrous internet dates.

Until she met Alistair Gold entirely by accident, because his son had set him up with a profile to help him meet someone and after laughing through the ensuing confusion, she’d discovered that he only lived a few streets away and they’d agreed to meet anyway. Meeting turned into dating, and dating had now, after a long time, turned into sex.

Half-naked and thoroughly aroused, in bed with a new partner for the first time, was probably not the best time to mention one’s sexual hang-ups, but then, Belle French had always had a somewhat complicated relationship with sex and at least if they got it all out in the open now, then they hadn’t lost anything.

“Belle?” Alistair’s brow furrowed as she pushed him away. “What’s up?”

“I, erm, I’ve never had an orgasm with a partner before.” She wasn’t quite sure why she had admitted it, and certainly not why she’d done so at this moment, but at least it was no longer throbbing away in the back of her mind.

Alistair just smiled, pulling her top off over her head and bending to kiss each of her nipples in turn. Belle groaned as they pebbled under his tongue. His smile was a sly one, hungry almost, as if he’d accepted a challenge.

“Well,” he said, kissing his way down her chest and stomach towards the waistband of her panties, “I say we set about remedying that, darling.”

He sounded so confident in the notion, just as Gaston had always been confident when he had told her that, well, _he _was having a good time so if she wasn’t then that was on her.

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, Belle.” Alistair’s voice was barely more than a growl, delicious and husky and sending a shiver down her spine. Belle had to admit that the circumstances were already far more favourable this time around than they’d ever been with Gaston. She was aroused for a start; she could feel her juices soaking through her underwear. “Belle, I swear I’m not going to stop until you come.”

The words alone made her gasp, and she wondered how her teenage self could have got it so wrong. This was far better than the books had ever described, and they hadn’t even got started properly yet.

Alistair pulled her panties down and off before coming back up her body to press kisses to the insides of her thighs and over her mound. Belle jerked her hips up towards him involuntarily, wanting more and more. When he finally parted her folds and licked a long stripe up her slit, she thought she might have died and gone to heaven. This was definitely what they were talking about when they called it _la petite mort_.

“Do you like that?” Alistair asked from between her legs.

“Yes. Fuck yes. Do it again, please.”

“With pleasure, my dear.” He licked her again, flickering the tip of his tongue over her clit and making her scream out loud with the sensation. It wasn’t the same as her vibrator; it was just as intense but in a different way, the heat from his mouth adding an extra dimension. He kept touching her, alternating the flicks against her clit with long laps, gradually working one finger up inside her entrance. She was so wet already that she took him easily to the knuckle, making her hips wriggle again. When he said he wasn’t going to stop until she came, he evidently meant business.

It was a strange sensation in a way, being able to give herself over entirely to pleasure. No one, well, certainly not Gaston, had ever put this much enthusiastic effort into foreplay before, not even in the books which had taught her all she knew of slightly more satisfactory sex. Gaston had always considered it a chore, an unnecessary delay before the far more important main event, and he would never have gone down on her at all, let alone as wonderfully and seemingly effortlessly as Alistair did.

A second finger joined the first, pushing in and out gently and curling to tease the sweet spot inside. Combined with his tongue still sweeping circles around her clit, Belle didn’t think that it would take much more before she exploded with lust and desire and the general euphoria of Oh God Alistair That Feels So Fucking Good!

It was only after she’d come down from the blissful high of her orgasm that she realised she’d screamed that last one out loud at the top of her lungs.

Alistair grinned up at her from between her thighs as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her and licked her juices off his hand.

“I’m very glad to have been of assistance.”

“Far more than that, I promise you.” She beckoned him back up to her lips to steal a kiss, and Alistair gladly obliged, his tongue on hers giving her a taste of her own pleasure. Belle reached down between them to cup his hard cock through his boxers, making him groan against her mouth.

“I think it’s time I was of assistance too.”

“Oh yes, please!”

She pushed him over onto his back, his boxers being quickly discarded as condoms were sourced. The head of his cock was already flushed deep red in anticipation, a little fluid leaking from the tip. Belle straddled him, bracing one hand on his quivering belly as she guided him inside.

He was bigger than Gaston, which was hardly surprising given the amount of steroids her ex had been taking to make the rest of him bigger, but Belle felt no pain. She was stretched and full, certainly, but as she began to roll her hips and Alistair’s bucked up to meet her, she was so wet and ready for him that everything just felt _right_, as if they’d been made from the same mould and designed to fit together perfectly.

“Oh Belle, sweetheart, you’re a bloody angel, did you know that? Oh, _Belle_.”

Her name became a moan and his hips stilled, his fingers on her waist digging in. It was oddly cute, how quiet he was when he came, but then again, she’d definitely been making enough noise for the both of them.

After a few minutes of panting silence, Alistair opened his eyes, dark with sex, and grabbed the base of the condom so that Belle could let him slip out of her and collapse by his side. He pulled her in close, snaking his arms around her and peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses.

“So, is this it then?” Belle asked, getting comfortable and not intending to let go of her lover unless she absolutely had to.

“What?” Alistair sounded sleepily confused. Or perhaps just sleepy.

“You said you weren’t going to stop until I came. I’ve come now, so…”

She flashed him a cheeky little grin and Alistair just growled.

“Little minx. And no, I can think of several other ways to make you come that I want to try out.” He pinched her nipple, rubbing the pad of his thumb over it as she wriggled with delight.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“So am I. Especially if you’re going to make all those delicious noises again.”

“Yeah. I probably scared your neighbours.”

“Let them be scared. I don’t care if the entire world knows that I have a very beautiful woman in my bed. And if they happen to know that she thoroughly enjoys being in my bed, well, I won’t say no to the ego-stroking.” Belle reached down and palmed his soft cock. “I won’t say no to that kind of stroking either; just give me half an hour to get my breath back.”

Belle just laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. Yes, she thoroughly enjoyed being in Alistair Gold’s bed.


End file.
